


Montezuma's Revenge

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Diarrhea, M/M, Rimming, Scat, Tasting, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony eats some questionable junk food and Steve is quite pleased with the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Montezuma's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Written from this prompt:
> 
> could you write a super quick drabble where they plan to have sex with shit but Tony ends up having diarrhea?

“Steve… Fuck, just like that,” Tony moaned as Steve rimmed him, licking around his hole before aggressively nudging his tongue inside.

The bed was fitted with Steve’s yellowing, bodily fluid stained sheets they used for their beloved scat play, and Steve was laying flat on his back as Tony sat on his face. Even though the kink started out as only Tony’s, Steve grew to love it too and was always more than happy to participate. It was one of their favorite sexual acts, and to Tony nothing could bring them closer.

Normally it was Steve’s shit that was used in their play, but not today; they planned for Tony to give it a go, as he’d never tried before. Tony wanted to experience the rush that Steve felt when he released his bowels in front of him; the thought of shitting in front of his lover was almost intoxicating. He had been waiting for this moment for months, but he waited until Steve asked for it; the last thing he wanted was to pressure his partner.

But something wasn’t quite right; Tony’s stomach felt a bit off that day, and he could feel his excrement rumbling through his intestines. He wasn’t sure if he’d just eaten something that didn’t agree with him or not. That was more than likely the case, however, as Tony had eaten cheeseburgers and greasy french fries in Mexico the night before. He wasn’t exactly the best at eating the food high in fiber that would produce the ideal excrement like Steve. Tony would much rather eat all of the junk food he could find and hope for the best later on, even in a foreign country.

Steve could feel Tony struggling to keep himself from shitting, so he quickly pulled his mouth away from Tony’s asshole and asked him to stand up. Tony did as he was told, and Steve scooted back until his partner’s ass was lined up with his perfect, firm chest.

“Come on Tony, give it to me… I know you want to,” Steve panted as he coaxed Tony to squat down until he was almost touching his chest.

Without warning, Tony emptied the contents of his bowels. The greasy, cheap food he’d eaten resulted in diarrhea, and dark brown liquid shot out of his hole. It was as if a dam exploded; there was so much watery, bubbly scat gushing out of Tony’s asshole that it was spilling off of Steve’s chest and onto the sheets underneath him. The brown, almost completely liquid shit aroused Steve in ways he couldn’t have imagined, and he sighed in delight as the fluid splashed onto his chest.

Steve looked down at his chest to admire what Tony’s body was capable of. There was shit all over Steve’s chest, shoulders and arms, and it was dripping down onto the mattress and down his stomach. As he continued to watch the last little droplets of diarrhea drip from Tony’s slightly gaping hole, Steve thought his lover’s excrement looked like a Coke Slurpee.

Tony let out a loud sigh of relief after his rectum was completely void of scat. Never had a bowel movement felt so satisfying, and before he even had a chance to think Steve grabbed him and pulled him down. Tony landed hard on Steve, his back flat against Steve’s chest and his legs spread eagle. His scat felt warm and a bit sticky on his back, and he deeply inhaled the pleasurable scent that was his feces.

Steve wrapped his right arm around Tony’s waist while his left hand opened up a bottle of lube. He spread it all over his cock, then tossed the bottle aside so he could scoop some of the diarrhea into his hand. As soon as he had a copious amount of Tony’s shit dripping from his palm, Steve rubbed it onto his dick, creating a light brown mixture after it mixed in with the lubrication. After he was prepared, Steve lined himself up with Tony’s asshole and carefully eased his way in.

As he fucked into Tony’s sloppy, liquid shit dripping hole, Steve lifted Tony up a bit so his diarrhea-covered back was within mouth reach. Steve put his face into the runny brown scat, rubbing his face into it before licking stripes of it off of Tony’s back. Tony moaned in pleasure and a bit of pain as Steve pounded into him; Steve silenced him, however, by putting three of his scat covered fingers on his left hand into Tony’s mouth.

The taste and smell of his excrement, mixed together with Steve’s relentless prostate slams, sent Tony over the edge and he came with a shout. His cum shot out of his dick and onto his stomach and pubic hair, and some of it dripped down to intermingle with the diarrhea on the horrific sheets. Steve reached his climax not long after Tony; watching his partner so lost in lust drove Steve nearly crazy time and time again, and he couldn’t contain himself.

Steve slowly pulled out of Tony and released his grip on the smaller man, giving him his freedom once again. Tony quickly rolled off of Steve and laid beside him, waiting for Steve to cradle him in his arms. Steve smirked lovingly at him as he carefully pulled Tony in close.

“Sorry about the Montezuma’s revenge, Steve… Apparently the cheeseburger I ate yesterday had it out for me,” Tony apologized as he reached up to kiss Steve on the lips, pleased to find that some of his scat found its way onto Steve’s mouth.

“Actually, I like it this way… Whenever it’s your turn to relieve yourself I think you should eat the same way you did last night,” Steve responded in complete sincerity.

Tony quietly said “thank you for understanding” before they slowly fell asleep, still covered in cum and Tony’s brown, liquid scat.


End file.
